The Sacrifice
by LanaKrios
Summary: Piccolo decides to sacrifice himself to keep the Earth from repeating its fate. How will his death effect his best friend, wife, and son?  *Piccolo/OC*


**_Author's Note:_****_ Ok guys! This is an Oc/Piccolo fic. I know, I know, there are a lot of those out there these days but I don't care. I'm going to keep the character's as in character as I possibly can throughout my series. This is only a teaser to my real story about Tea. This is when Piccolo sacrifices himself to keep the Earth from repeating it's fate because of the Black Star Dragonballs again. It's in the DBGT storyline. This will probably be the only thing within the GT series that I will ever do as of right now. I never really watched it in this first place. _**

**_Please review and let me know what you think! If you want to know what my OC looks like I have pictures of her and Katat on my profile. _**

**_I want to thank my wonderful sister for reading this over before I posted it. She isn't my beta reader, but she's the closest thing I have to one as of right now._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fujii TV, and Akira Toriyama. _**

**_Tea and Katat are owned by me._**

* * *

><p><em>"Gohan, Tea, can you hear me?"<em> Piccolo's voice echoed in the warriors' heads.

Tea and Gohan face each other and smirk. "Is that you, Piccolo?" Gohan inquired.

Tea stood close to her love's best friend and clasped her hand on his shoulder. "Piccolo?"

_"Yes, it's me. I'm still here; I have a bit of a situation on my hands."_

Gohan's gasp shook Tea's hand from his shoulder. Her eyes soften and start to water in realization. "….No…" her quiet refusal goes unheard as the sweet half-saiyan's words reach through her barriers.

"Don't tell me you're still on Earth! The last ship already took off!" Gohan tensed and looked to t he sky for guidance.

_"Yes, I know. I was helping someone out when it left."_ The sadness in Piccolo's voice felt like it pinballed through Tea's psyche. Holding Katat to her, Tea quietly kneeled to the ground, immensely grateful for her son's inability to hear his father's words.

Gohan shook his head, unwilling to face Piccolo's last sacrifice. "What? Call my dad! He can come and get you!"

Piccolo's sigh reverberated through the Saiyan and Laythian's mind. _"Your dad's out of energy, Gohan. I could call Lord Kai, but I decided to ride this one out. The Black Star Balls are too dangerous. Look what they're doing to the Earth! If I die, they'll turn to stone and this will never happen again."_ Back on Earth, Piccolo's gaze turned to his hands. Feelings of sorrow pulsed through his being at the thought of leaving his wife, son, and best friend._ 'It's for the best.'_ He shook his head in remorse.

"I Don't Want You To Die!" Gohan shouted. He couldn't believe what his old tutor was going to do! This was crazy!

Tea flinched visibly as her gaze drifted to the rotting planet she called home, only because of the presence of that damn Namek. She hugged her son to her tighter and spoke past the knot in her throat. "..Piccolo..."

The Namek tensed as a deep pain in his gut swept through him. _"Tea, it's ok, I know now that it was meant to be this way. Sometimes we have to look beyond what we want and do what's best."_ He smiled sadly to himself.

Tears streamed down Tea's face as she stood, leaving Katat to grasp at her calf. Tea looked over to Gohan and pulled him into a comforting hug for the both of them. Gohan felt like a brother to her. She loved this boy immensely and seeing the anguish in his eyes nearly broke her heart right then.

Gohan shivered visibly, "But, Piccolo..." his eyes began to shimmer in the sun.

Tea smiled meekly when a ghost of Piccolo's form materialized in front of them. He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and only over Tea's tear stained cheek. He glanced to his son, grasping his mother's matron gown, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. _"Come now, it's alright."_ He comforted. Piccolo looked back to his wife and friend, the sadness in his eyes was replaced by a look of sad sentiment. _"This is the path I've chosen. Let's talk about something else."_ A grim smirk crept through his features as he looked to his friend. _"Like, how you've matured. You've become a truly great warrior, Gohan, yet you've remained humble. You've shown me that power is nothing if not guided by love. And watching you grow has helped me grow, Gohan."_

Gohan smiled remorsefully. Piccolo's attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of a soft sob from his wife. He placed his ghosted hands on Tea's shoulders and with one of the warmest looks Gohan had ever seen Piccolo give, pulled Tea into a tight embrace.

"_Tea, you've taught me so much. You've shown me such devotion, and proved to me that you deemed me worthy enough for your love. You pulled me from my inner turmoil and gave me what I never knew I longed for,"_ He held Tea at arm's length and smiled down at the trio. _"A complete family."_ He smiled sadly. _"That's why I'm here."_  
>Piccolo's ghost form dissipated from the front of them and they heard a pained gasp from Piccolo. <em>"It's begun…"<em> he seethed. _"Goodbye my friend, goodbye Tea, I love you."_ He sputtered before the planet combusted sending an immense amount of aftershock to shake the ground they stood on.

Gohan collapsed to his knees as tears flowed freely from his eyes. "P-piccolo…" He shivered. "PICCOLO!" He yelled at the dark cloud where his best friend previously stood.

Tea's knees grew weak as silent sobs wracked her body. "Don't leave us…" She whispered as she fell to her knees and clasped her hands to her chest. "Noo!" Tea lifted her eyes to the sky and wailed.

Gohan recovered quickly as possible and stood. "Thank you, my friend." He whispered and smiled sadly as he bent down to lift Katat into his arms. "Let's give your mother some alone time, huh?" he sighed as he gave Tea a quick squeeze on the shoulder. 'I'm here when you need me." He sent telepathically.

Tea gripped the hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly. 'I know, thank you, Gohan.' She replied and let the Saiyan take her son away so he wouldn't see his mother cry.

"Can we go see Pan and Aunt Videl, Uncle Gohan?" Katat's ever warm smile made Gohan hopeful. He smiled sadly and took a shaking breath. "Of course, Katat."

Tea's mind reeled as she cursed herself for not breaking the mental connection during her husband's last moments. Piccolo's death howl still echoed through her body. "H-he's gone…" Her words stuttered through her sobs. She sighed and shook her head, "I love you too, Piccolo. And whether you made it to heaven or hell, I'll be there with you one day." She whispered as she stood, wiping her face with the palm of her hand. "I'll raise our son to be a great warrior, Piccolo." She vowed as she forced herself to calm so she could go find her son.


End file.
